Principios de la psicología
by Woman in red
Summary: :SajixRyomou: -3: Predecir- En cierto punto, y aunque podía predecir las reacciones, Saji disfrutaba, dentro de una sana morbosidad, al ver cómo Teifu ardía de cólera. Nada personal, pero algún día tendría que darse cuenta que Ryomou le pertenecía a él.
1. Mi santuario

_**LJ Community:**_ Retos a la carta

_**Tabla:**_ Principios de la psicología

- **Describir** _- Explicar - Predecir - Controlar -_

_**#1:**_ Describir

* * *

_**Pairing:**_ SajixRyomou  
_**Rate: **_M  
_**Summary:**_ "¿Que qué es lo que siento por Mou-chan?" preguntó él. "No sé qué le ves de extraño a mi pregunta, Saji" le respondió ella.  
_**Nota:**_ Me decidí a escribir esto porque hay MUY pocos fics de ellos dos. Para redactarlo tuve que especular mucho, y puede ser que alguno de los dos roce el OOC... Espero que no lo suficiente como para que entorpezca la lectura.  
_**Advertencia:**_ Escenas sexuales (no explícitas, pero blah), alguna que otra palabra soez. Ah, y una verdadera advertencia, si no les gusta el SajixRyofu, se les va a hacer medio complicado leerlo.  
_**Tìtulo:** "Mi santuario_"

* * *

– ¿Que qué es lo que siento por Mou-chan? – él pestañeó repetidas veces. Ella arqueó una ceja.

– No sé qué le ves de extraño a mi pregunta, Saji. – le dijo, adelantándose unos pasos.

Las dos figuras caminaban por un prado que parecía de otro mundo. Los colores eran más vivos que lo normal, y todo estaba muy iluminado. El sol parecía demasiado cercano a ellos, y aún así ninguno de los dos sentía calor, o dolor, o molestia alguna. Aún así, Saji podía sentir un cosquilleo divertido en su mano, unida a la de ella. Esas sensaciones agradables parecían mantenerse.

Ryofu lo miraba.

– … No entiendo por qué querrías saber una cosa así, Ryofu.

– ¿Es que tenés que entender todo?

– Perdón, perdón… – él movió su mano cerca de su rostro, disculpándose – No sirvo cuando las cosas no son lógicas.

– ¿Y tus sentimientos por ella no son lógicos?

– Creí que estábamos hablando de tu pregunta, y no de la respuesta.

– ¡Es increíble cómo podés trasgiversar todo para no responderme! – soltó su mano, colocando sus manos en su cadera – Saji.

El rubio suspiró, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. Cerró los ojos, y la misma imagen lo asaltó… Ni muerto podía olvidarse de ello. En realidad, de _ella_. Como si su nombre estuviera tatuado a fuego en sus párpados.

– Conozco a Mou-chan hace mucho tiempo. – dio un respingo – No sé cuánto en realidad, tampoco me puse a pensar en ello…

Ryofu soltó un suspiro lo suficientemente audible como para hacerlo detener su relato.

– Por favor, no me vengas con el viejo cuento de la amiga de la infancia. Al grano.

– Oh, vamos… – él le acarició la cabeza – Como si no tuvieras tiempo de sobra, Ryofu.

– No estoy acá hace mucho tiempo… Todavía no me acostumbro al concepto _eternidad_. Es algo muy grande para una mente humana, Saji…

Él susurró algo en su oído y deslizó sus labios a su cuello, haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica comience a temblar al tacto.

El rubio organizó sus pensamientos para responderle. No es como si a Ryofu le fuera a doler lo que él iba a confesarle por responder a su pregunta… En realidad, el que tenía que estar preparado para escuchar lo que iba a decir era él mismo.

– Para explicártelo de una manera más simple… Mou-chan es como un santuario.

– ¿U—Un santuario? – repitió Ryofu, mordiéndose el labio inferior al sentir cómo las manos de él empezaban a deslizarse en su cuerpo.

– **Mi** santuario… – Saji sonrió contra la piel de ella, y continuó su trabajo – Santuario que un fiel adora, al cual acude… Y santuario en el que uno no comete pecados.

– Nunca te pensé como un creyente… Ngh… – La chica rodeó el cuello de Saji con sus brazos al sentir que él la empujaba con poca suavidad y aún menos cuidado a un árbol.

Él sólo pudo sonreír al escuchar cómo ella no podía contener más los suaves gemidos que estaba buscando arrancarle desde que comenzó a explorar su cuerpo.

– ¿Cómo podría despurificar un santuario con mis propias manos? De tan sólo imaginármelo… – sus manos se deslizaron para deshacer la unión del blaser que ella llevaba puesto – No creo que a nadie le gustaría derramar sus fluidos corporales en los lugares de adoración…

– C—Creo que—¡Ah! Creo que… no te estoy entendiendo…

Él ahogó un gemido de frustración en su garganta. No es como si Saji lo comprendiera del todo.

– Mou-chan no es cualquier chica. Y cada vez que me encuentro a mí mismo imaginándome los modos en los que podría llegar a su cuerpo… Siento extraños deseos de autoflagelarme… – suspiró, bajando aún más.

– No suena como vos… – comentó Ryofu entre jadeos.

Él asintió.

– Lo peor de todo esto es que ella correspondería si tan sólo yo dijera las palabras correctas… Con tan sólo suspirar algunas mentiras de fidelidad y amor eterno en su oído… Sé que sería… _mía_.

Ryofu pudo ver una punzada de dolor en su rostro. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, había cometido un error muy grande al preguntarle.

– Pero uno no puede hacerle eso a su santuario. No sabiendo que… – continuó él.

– Que la engañarías con cualquier chica que se te pase por enfrente. – Ryofu completó la frase, riendo.

– Es una manera cruda de decirlo pero sí, es eso… – suspiró, a la vez que sus manos descendían para acariciar su muslo. Sintió que ella tembló ante el tacto, y le sonrió – Calladita estás más linda.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero mantuvo silencio.

– Aún así, yo sabía que Teifu estaba enamorado de ella. Por más amigos que fuéramos, él me quería afuera del camino, porque yo sólo era un obstáculo entre Mou-chan y él… – dejó que su mano subiera unos centímetros, arrancándole más jadeos a Ryofu – … Sabiendo que yo no podía... No _quería_ involucrarme con Mou-chan me dije a mí mismo que daría un paso al costado… Y empecé a salir con Ryofu Housen…

Ryofu sonrió, ayudándolo a deshacerse de la ropa restante que ella llevaba puesta.

– Pero aún así… – Saji cubrió la boca de la chica, intentando sofocar sus gritos – Yo seguía haciéndole comentarios a Mou-chan que sabía que la harían sonrojar… O enojarse, o reír… – rió con voz ronca – Y lo hacía igual, sabiendo que eso sólo le daría ilusiones. Porque no la quería para mí… Pero tampoco quería que estuviese con nadie.

– Egoísta… – soltó ella, sólo provocando que él embistiera contra ella.

– Y no podía evitar cogerme a Ryofu imaginando que era otra la que gritaba mi nombre, que eran otros brazos los que me rodeaban…

Los dos sabían que ese comentario no era malintencionado. No es que los dos no disfrutaran el tiempo juntos, pero ambos sabían que no estaban enamorados el uno del otro.

De hecho, extrañamente, ese comentario hizo que Ryofu se retorciera entre sus brazos, y suspirara algunas palabras sin coherencia en su oído. Él aceleró sus embestidas, sintiendo sus jadeos como una muestra de aprobación.

– Teifu era definitivamente un mejor partido que yo para ella… Pero aún así, humano. No podía concebir que la lastimara. Yo mismo di un paso al costado para no hacerle lo mismo que le hago a todas...

– Te estás engañando a vos mismo, Saji… – acotó entre jadeos.

– ¿Estás insinuando que lo que yo no quería era que estuviera en brazos de otro?

Ella sonrió, y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

– Lo dejo a tu criterio.

Él negó con la cabeza. Había caído en el juego de Ryofu. Ella le había dejado una trampa, y él había corrido a pisar el palo que la activaba.

– Los seres humanos engañan, lastiman, mienten… y engañan de nuevo. – soltó ella.

– Tsk… Ryofu… No quieras enseñarle sobre pecados a un pecador de primera categoría.

Sonrió a la vez que sentía que los músculos de Ryofu se destensaban, haciendo que ella se rinda y caiga en sus brazos. Él la retuvo contra su pecho por unos segundos y luego la depositó con suavidad en el suelo.

– Ahora… – preguntó ella, cerrando los ojos – Nunca llegué a conocer a este tal Teifu… ¿Estaba enamorado de Mou-chan?

– Sigue estándolo. – Ryofu notó una cierta dureza en sus palabras – Él es un tipo gracioso, honesto, y muy impulsivo. – rió – Cuando practicaba tomas con Mou-chan parecía otra persona… Como si se sintiera seguro al tenerla entre sus brazos…

Ryofu suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.

– Cuando estaba tentado de hacer algún movimiento para poder acercarse al cuerpo de Mou-chan, solía golpearse a sí mismo.

– ¿Y por qué desconfiar de alguien que es tan… justo? – cuestionó ella, volteándose para mirarlo a los ojos.

– Lo estás viendo con tus ojos, Ryofu… – le rodeó la cintura con los brazos – Y ese es tu problema.

– … No entiendo tu punto, Saji.

– Ryomou es muy inocente. Y muy débil. La bondad de los humanos tiene _límites_.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, él apretó los puños.

– ¿Estás intentando decirme que él, un día u otro, sucumbiría a esa inocencia? Por cómo me lo describís, él no…

Saji negó con la cabeza, interrumpiéndola.

– La mente no siempre sigue a las hormonas. El autocontrol no siempre gana. Y menos que menos ante alguien que no entiende qué es lo que pasa por la mente de un hombre…

– La inocencia es… un suplicio – comenzó Ryofu, encogiéndose de brazos.

– ¡Ryofu-sama!

– … Un suplicio que puede ser divertido... – completó ella, sonriéndole a la chica que acababa de llegar.

– Ryofu… – Chinkyuu le sonrió a la muchacha de cabello verde, ignorando abiertamente a Saji (cosa que en realidad, a él lo divirtió mucho).

El rubio le sonrió a ambas chicas cuando las vio irse, tomadas de la mano. A veces creía que él era quien compartía a Ryofu… Pero ese pensamiento solía estar seguido por una negación. Era Chinkyuu la que la compartía con él.

De todos modos, el corazón de Ryofu siempre había pertenecido a Chinkyuu, y él no pretendía meterse en medio.

Cerró los ojos, sabiendo que la misma imagen lo atormentaría.

'_Mou-chan…_' suspiró para sus adentros, sintiendo una brisa cálida que le alborotaba el cabello.

No iba a dejarse derrotar por una mujer _tan_ débil.


	2. La que menos lo merecía

_**LJ Community:**_ Retos a la carta

_**Tabla:**_ Principios de la psicología

- _Describir - **Explicar** - Predecir - Controlar -_

_**#2:**_ Explicar

* * *

_**Pairing:**_ SajixRyomou  
_**Rate: **_K+  
_**Summary: **_ Yo la amaba. Y me había dado cuenta demasiado tarde. Y había encontrado una explicación cuando ya no había vuelta atrás.  
_**Nota:**_ Es bueno que sepan que, al principio, uso los nombres chinos de los personajes (Los que corresponden al romance de los tres reinos). Para que no se mareen, acá les aclaro quién es quién: Sun Ce (Hakufu Sonsaku); Lü Meng (Ryomou Shimei); Lü Bu (Ryofu Housen); Dhong Zuo (Toutaku Chuuei); CaoCao (Sousou Moutoku); Zuo Ci (Saji Genpou); Wang Yun (Ouin Shishi).  
___**Tìtulo:** "La que menos lo merecía"_

* * *

Nunca me había costado comprender las cosas. Yo había nacido gracias al destino con una predisposición magnífica a la capacidad de captar y desglosar la lógica de las relaciones humanas y sus predecibles acciones. Y, por obvias razones, la concepción humana del sacrificio había merecido mi atención a lo largo de los años.

Todo depende, claro, de cómo uno vea el tiempo, y la herencia del mismo. Aún así, había factores con los cuales yo no contaba, y eso entorpecía mis planificaciones.

No podía dejar que Sun Ce muera. Aquello alteraba el orden general de las cosas.

Supe que tenía que acercarme a Lu Bu de alguna manera. Y aunque así hiriera los sentimientos de Lü Meng, yo tenía que ganar la confianza de Lu Bu para que matara a Dhong Zuo. Como lo hice hace 1800 años.

No como Zuo Ci (ser una oveja está entre esas cosas que no quiero para mi vida), sino como Wang Yun.

Pero, como les había advertido antes, había cosas de todo este rompecabezas que me faltaban o me sobraban… como Lü Meng.

– ¿Qué pasa, Ouin? – soltó él con marcado sarcasmo.

– Parece que bajé la guardia… – respondí, sonriéndole.

Más ruidos de cadenas, y golpes. Lü Meng contenía el llanto. Caocao me miraba desde una silla de madera, cubierta con un rasgado terciopelo rojo que combinaba morbosamente con la sangre fresca del suelo.

No quise mirarla.

Sabía que si la miraba, todo… TODO iba a desmoronarse.

– S- Saji- – siseó desde el suelo, intentando safarse de un estudiante aún más alto que yo que se divertía teniéndola bajo su cuerpo.

'No me llames _así_'.

– ¿Y de qué te sirve ella, Sousou? – le pregunté con tono inocente, evitándola a toda costa. – Creí que tu interés estaba en Sonsaku.

– Me entusiasma cambiar el curso de las cosas. Y no puedo correr riesgos.

Volví a escucharla gemir de dolor y llamarme. Me mordí la lengua hasta lastimarme, decidido a no voltear. Deseé con toda mi alma que la asfixiaran hasta que perdiese la conciencia, así yo dejaría de sentir su voz suave repiqueteando en mi cabeza.

– ¿Y es necesario tenerme así? – mostré mis esposas – Siento que es una falta de hospitalidad.

– Sabrás perdonarme, Ouin. No puedo correr riesgos, como te dije. – caminó hacia ella, acariciando su rostro – Pero sinceramente estoy comenzando a aburrirme…

Ella _no_ iba a ser su divertimento. Comencé a mirar a mi alrededor, contando cuántos había y en cuánto tiempo podría librarme de todos e ir a por Sousou, tomando en cuenta que estaba esposado. Tenía que alejarlo de ella lo más pronto posible.

– Pero Mou-chan no es lo que se dice… divertida. – solté.

– No, de hecho. – Sousou se encogió de hombros, colocándose las manos en los bolsillos. Ryomou no quitaba las manos de su abdomen, y no dejaba de toser sangre. – No se quiso defender en ningún momento. Eso fue… aburrido.

Me regaló una sonrisa torcida.

– Le dijiste que yo estaba acá.

No pude disimular el tono. Lo intenté, lo juro.

Ella no se había defendido porque pretendía que con su muerte, a mí me sacaran. Idiota. Mujer idiota.

– Nunca dije que no le haya contado que era mejor para vos que no se defendiera. – colocó su mano sobre el vientre de Ryomou – Pero como te dije, estoy aburrido. Y quiero verla defenderse.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y los malnacidos que la rodeaban se alejaron de ella. Memoricé sus rostros para vengarme más tarde.

– Oh, por favor… – siseé, riendo – ¿No pretendés que yo pelee contra ella para divertirte, verdad?

– No, Saji. No quiero que pelees contra ella.

Algo de aquella frase no me gustaba.

– Quiero que Ouin luche contra ella.

Mis pupilas se dilataron como si me hubiera inyectado alguna sustancia extraña en el cuerpo. Sentí que todos mis músculos se tensaban, y que la fachada que venía manteniendo se desmoronaba como una muralla destruída.

– No voy a pelear contra alguien que tiene… ¿tres, cuatro costillas rotas?

– Cinco, en realidad. Fue divertido escucharla gritar tu nombre mientras se las rompían… – farfulló Sousou – Una, y otra, y otra vez…

Cerré los ojos.

– Me gustaría saber si gritaría tu nombre así si yo me la…

Todo tenía un límite.

– ¿Qué es lo que querés? – le mostré mi magatama, evitando que continuara la frase.

– Parece que nos entendemos al fin. – Sousou volvió a tomar asiento en aquella cutre silla de terciopelo. Le sonreí y me puse la magatama, esperando al primer espasmo que me indicaba que otro ser iba a tomar posesión de mí.

Desde allí, todo lo demás es borroso.

Podía verlo todo desde sus ojos, pero no controlaba mis acciones.

Aquel espíritu que yacía dentro de la magatama tomó control de mi cuerpo, y caminó hacia ella.

– ¿S—Sa—ji? – tartamudeó ella desde el suelo, intentando incorporarse.

Sé que la tomé del cuello, y recuerdo con precisión escalofriante su rostro pálido, presa del pánico, el dolor de ser asfixiada, y lágrimas cristalinas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

'No le hagas daño' amenacé 'No la lastimes'.

Movió las piernas en un intento vano de apresar mis brazos esposados en una llave, pero mi cuerpo se movió sólo, tirándola al suelo. Ella sonrió, como si ya supiera que todo aquello iba a pasar y sólo estuviera esperando por que se cumpliera su sentencia. Arqueó su cuerpo adolorido desde donde estaba... Se veía tan frágil.

'Dejala en paz. Ahora.'

Escuché una risa en mi interior, y algo que sonó a un '¿Por qué? Jugar con ella suena divertido'.

Ryomou empezó a tantear su magullada ropa, buscando algo. Se volteó, dándonos la espalda los que estábamos allí. El que poseía mi cuerpo hizo que me acerque a ella y que la obligue, mediante un movimiento brusco, a voltear. Cuando la vi bien, estaba esposada. Se había esposado a sí misma para permitirme hacer lo que yo quiera con ella.

– Sé que estás ahí, Saji… – murmuró.

Por un segundo, el control de Ouin sobre mí se desvaneció y caí de rodillas a su lado. No pude decir nada, ya que no tenía absoluto poder sobre mi cuerpo.

'¿Bajando la guardia, Ouin?' pensé para mis adentros, sin imaginarme que mi misma voz me respondería.

'No hables como si yo tuviera la misma _debilidad_ que sentís vos por ella'

No noté que Ryomou se había movido para quedar de rodillas. No la vi acercarse.  
Me besó.

Y los pensamientos de Ouin y míos se cortaron al instante. Escuché la risa de Sousou de fondo, y algunos comentarios soeces de sus seguidores, pero todo era secundario. Todo era dispensable al lado de los cálidos labios de ella sobre los míos.

Y el beso se volvió frío. Óxido.

'No… Mou-chan, no…'

Me separé de ella sin decir palabra, negando con la cabeza. Mi magatama, sola, cayó a un costado de su cuerpo.

– Eso no es divertido, Saji. – dijo Sousou.

Hice un gesto con la cabeza para darle a entender que lo había escuchado. Estaba muy concentrado en tramar un plan rápido.

Demasiado concentrado como para ver cómo uno de ellos, siguiendo las órdenes de Sousou, corría a apuñalar a Ryomou. Me sostuvieron cuando lo noté, sólo para lograr que yo tuviera la mejor vista cuando el metal frío penetró su costado, para que yo viera cómo su cuerpo caída estrepitosamente a la fría madera.

Volví a caer de rodillas al suelo, y no recuerdo cuántas veces dije su nombre. ¿Cómo explicarles lo que sentí en ese momento?

Yo la **amaba**. Y me había dado cuenta demasiado tarde. Y había encontrado la explicación cuando ya no había vuelta atrás.

Sousou quiso darme un discurso, pero yo estaba demasiado ausente para escucharlo. Sentí que sus seguidores me tomaban por los brazos, y me encerraban en el cuarto donde me tenían desde que me encontraron tendido, semi muerto, cerca de un acantilado. En el cuarto donde me enteré que le habían avisado a Mou-chan que yo estaba vivo, y que fuera a rescatarme.

Encerrado en el cuarto, escuché risas sofocadas. Ropa desgarrada, gemidos roncos…

… Y ahí, en la soledad, pude soltarlo. Y cayó de mi boca al suelo, haciendo un ruido seco.

La llave de mis esposas.

La llave que Ryomou me había pasado con su lengua, en su beso.

La llave por la cual ella había decidido dejarse morir.

La llave que necesitaba para salvarme.

La llave que la condenaba al sacrificio. A ella, la que menos lo merecía.


	3. Eficiente distracción

_**LJ Community:**_ Retos a la carta

_**Tabla:**_ Principios de la psicología

- _Describir - Explicar - _**Predecir**_ - Controlar -_

_**#3: **Predecir_

* * *

_**Pairing:**_ SajixRyomou  
_**Rate: **_T  
_**Summary:**_ En cierto punto, y aunque podía predecir las reacciones, Saji disfrutaba, dentro de una sana morbosidad, ver cómo Teifu ardía de cólera. Nada personal, pero algún día tendría que darse cuenta que Ryomou le pertenecía a _él_.  
_**Nota: **_Originalmente era parte del reto BandFic, el primero... Pero sufrió una adaptación. El fic sigue la letra del tema "Oh!" de las SNSD (Girl's generation).  
_**Tìtulo:** "Eficiente distracción_"

* * *

Si seguía así, y de eso estaba segura, iba a terminar en el hospital por terca. Y Teifu no recataba en adjetivos cuando llegaba el momento de recordarle lo testaruda y orgullosa que estaba siendo.

– Como sigas así… –

– ¡No! ¡Otra vez! – ordenó ella, empujando a Teifu con sus piernas para que se acerque a ella. Él bufó y apoyó con suavidad su mano en el cuello de ella.

– Deberías…

– No… Dejame… – soltando algo parecido a un suspiro, movió sus piernas para rodear el cuello de él, tomando entre sus manos el brazo con el que la agarraba del cuello.

Teifu sonrió con deleite al verla con las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo, el rostro perlado de sudor, en cabello largo alborotado...

– Mou-chan… – soltó él, sonriéndole. Puso en la frente de ella la mano que no estaba atrapada entre los brazos de ella, y siguió por su rostro, su cuello, su brazo y su cintura, metiéndola bajo la remera que ella tenía para hacerle cosquillas. – Mi otro brazo.

– ¡T- Teifu! – soltó ella, intentando contener las risas.

La respiración entrecortada de ambos llenaba los silencios de la sala. Eso, y el incesante sonido de las teclas de un celular.

– Estás siendo demasiado leve con ella, Teifu. – soltó él, dejando el celular a un costado e incorporándose.

Ryomou hizo algo parecido a un mohín, soltando el brazo de Teifu. Cuando él se alejó de ella, suspiró con pesadez, como si hiciera un berrinche, extrañando el calor del muchacho sobre su cuerpo.

Saji, con pausa y parsimonia, se recostó en el suelo y le hizo un gesto a la chica para que se acerque a él. Ella dubitó, abrazando sus rodillas.

– Mou-chan. – soltó él, volteando la cabeza para averiguar por qué no estaba yendo.

Se sorprendió cuando la vio sonrojarse en el mismo momento en el que volteó a mirarla. Ella bufó y se acercó a él con lentitud. Cuando la tuvo cerca le sonrió, acomodándola sobre él. Ahogó en su garganta un gemido de frustración al sentirla sobre su cuerpo. Se quedó unos segundos en seco, mirándola.

'Definitivamente, esta chica creció. Esto me va a traer problemas'.

¿Se había arreglado para un entrenamiento? Definitivamente, su largo cabello azul parecía arreglado. En sus grandes ojos verdes se podía ver un atisbo de maquillaje.

Le sonrió nuevamente para distraerla. Ella volvió a hacer un mohín.

– No tienen que contenerse conmigo.

'Oh, sí, sí tengo que contenerme. Que Teifu esté en la misma habitación, de todos modos, ayuda. Pero estoy seguro de que no te referías a eso'.

Saji rodeó el cuello de la muchacha con uno de sus brazos, haciendo que ella se golpee la cabeza contra el suelo. Le rodeó la cintura con una pierna y comenzó a apretar.

'… ¿su corazón?'

– ¿Mou-chan?

No respondía. Pero aquel sonido, aquella pequeña vibración repiqueteante… Era su corazón. O algo andaba mal en ella, o realmente estaba muy nerviosa.

Ryomou tragó saliva, intentando controlar su respiración agitada y rezando porque su sonrojo se disipara antes de que tuviera que levantar el rostro, dejándose en evidencia.

– Mou-chan… – soltó Saji, riéndose con suavidad. – Si fueras menos orgullosa, te hubieras dado cuenta de que podrías soltarte.

La chica tomó el brazo que le rodeaba el cuello con las manos, separándolo de ella. Él vio algo extraño en el brillo de sus ojos.

– ¡No sé de qué te reís, Saji! – soltó, sonrojada.

'Oh no'. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, la linda amistad entre los tres estaba por irse a un gran caño. Y él no era psíquico, pero todos aquellos gestos unidos llevaban a la misma respuesta. Digno de quien predice, no de un vidente.

Y no es como si pudiera evitar que esa parte de él se manifieste cuando una chica lo miraba con _esos_ ojos.

– ¡No me trates como tu hermana menor! – bufó, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho (que, para Saji, no había pasado desapercibido) – ¡Dejen de contenerse, o cuidarme! – agregó, sonrojada, cambiando el verdadero rumbo que tenía la frase.

El rubio soltó una risa suave. Teifu la miró con sorpresa.

– Tan tierna… – murmuró Saji, casi para sí mismo, como si hablara de un cachorro.

– ¡No soy una nena! – agregó ella, echándose al suelo.

– ¿No? – soltó Saji. Cuando ella se quiso dar cuenta, él estaba sobre su cuerpo. – Entonces, vamos a usar una forma adulta de obligarte a defenderte.

– ¿Saji? – cuestionó Teifu, arqueando una ceja, intentando contenerse.

Sabía que con aquello iba a traer problemas. E, interiormente, le gustaba. Le gustó ver cómo Teifu tensaba los músculos cuando lo vio deslizar una mano por el muslo de Ryomou. Adoró escucharlo apretar los dientes con ira cuando comenzó a morder el cuello de la chica, arrancándole suspiros placenteros.

– ¡Sa—Saji! – soltó ella, juntando las rodillas inconscientemente, mordiendo su labio inferior para reprimirse de emitir algún ruido.

El rubio subió las manos del muslo a su abdomen, metiéndolas debajo de su remera.

– Mou-chan… – susurró en el oído de ella, intentando contener la pulsión básica que le ordenaba tomarla allí mismo, y además tratando de sofocar la carcajada que estaba queriendo soltar desde que cruzó su mirada con la de Teifu, que hervía en celos.

– Saji. – dijo Teifu, apretando el puño, como si le estuviese advirtiendo que no iba a soportar por mucho más tiempo la situación que se estaba dando frente a sus ojos.

– Para situaciones como esta deberías usar lo que aprendiste. Esto no es una práctica si no te resistís, Mou-ch… – abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando sintió que las piernas de ella lo rodeaban por la cintura, y sus brazos se posicionaban con suavidad alrededor de su cuello, apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

– Sa… ji… – gimió en su oído, logrando que lo poco que le quedaba de autocontrol se destrozara por completo. Él la rodeó por la cintura con un brazo y le tomó la cadera con la otra, apretando a la chica contra su cuerpo, mandando al diablo a todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor, sin importarle nada.

– ¡SAJI! – gritó Teifu.

Había algo extraño en la sonrisa que Ryomou le estaba mostrando.

Y ahí fue cuando notó que no podía mover sus piernas.

– Oh… – le sonrió, respirando entrecortadamente – Sí, fue una buena idea.

Teifu los miraba sin comprender.

– No soy tu hermana menor. – le dijo ella, sin soltar la llave que le estaba aplicando.

– Lo sé.

Aquello había sido, en un extraño modo, una confesión. Como si le advirtiera que no jugara así con ella, que no era de piedra. Que él no era cualquier chico.

Él le volvió a dedicar una sonrisa, soltándose de la llave que ella le aplicó mediante una eficiente _distracción_.

Definitivamente, ella había crecido.


End file.
